Broken
by IceAlkhuan
Summary: Serena quits the scouts after a brutal battle, and then returns 3 years later and appears in the girls' class, but with a different reason
1. Chapter 1

Split

Broken

Ch: Return of the Past

**Caution: **Serena has an attitude, advanced mental capabilities, and the tendency to change personalities in an instant.

A 17 year old girl walked over to a motorcycle dealership and purchased (in cash) a black Cobra speed bike, and immediately headed for Jubaan High. As she climbed the stairs and entered the school she remembered her last steps there.

**FLASHBACK:**

Sailor Moon arrived to find each of the scouts unconscious and a youma stealing Mercury's energy. Fury boiled in her blood, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she cried. The youma dusted, Sailor Moon arranged her friends in a circle around her. Each scout sported an assortment of cuts, bruises, and a variety of other injuries, and as Sailor Moon began to give off a soft silver glow the wounds all faded only to reappear on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon staggered and fell to her knees in pain as the scouts sat up moaning stiffly. "SAILOR MOON!" shrieked Mars furiously. "Not right now Mars." Gasped Sailor Moon weakly. "ABSOLUTLY right now! Once again you were late! Just look at Venus-" she cut off as she saw Venus not only healed but mobile, helping Mercury to her feat. Mercury looked at Sailor Moon in horror, "How did you acquire all those wounds?" she asked her out of worry for her friend." "Wha?" asked Mars in confusion. She looked at all of her healed comrades then to Sailor Moon, who was quickly losing consciousness. Sailor Moon detransformed and Serena fell forward. Barely conscious she said quietly, "I. Quit." and with that she faded into the night.

**: END FLASHBACK**

That was the last time anyone ever saw her in Japan.

Serena Tsukino or rather Rena Moonheart shook off the memory as she walked into the main office. She walked up to a bored looking secretary, and the secretary pointed to a line to the left saying, "Referrals over there." When the secretary realized she hadn't moved she looked up to see a highly amused Serena looking down at her. The secretary was annoyed by this, "May I help you young lady." She asked a little too sweetly. "I'm here for a job ma'am." Serena said barely holding a straight face. "Oh really, and where is your résumé?" countered the secretary. Serena handed her a reasonably thick folder, the secretary toke one look at the first page and called the principle.

30 minutes later she was escorted up to a room on the 3rd floor. As she entered the room she was met with a bombardment of sounds, voices, music, and other such noises. The principles attempts for quiet failed miserably, so Serena, quite fed up by then, let loose a piercing whistle that made all of the people in the room cringe. Serena walked through the door, picked up an Expo marker and wrote her name on the white board, saying impishly, "Got this." "Right then," she started as the principle left shaking his head, "I am your teacher and will be _'instructing you on the theory of advanced physics and chemistry'. _(Said mockingly with air quotes.)

Now most teachers would tell you the already memorized rules and hand out copies of a syllabus, well I'm not gonna do that. In fact you'll most likely have only an hours notice to prepare for any and all assignments I may and will give you. I don't like suck-ups, teachers' pets, or anything of the kind. I'll tell you now you'll probably hate me, despise me, and such. And I guarantee that there will be a random assortment of curses pointed at me. Just so we're clear, I. Don't. Care. I'm not here to be you're best friend, I'm here to teach you crap that will help you graduate and _maybe_ get you into college. So any confidence you wish to share with me should be directed to a counselor. Any questions?" she finished finally. The entire class stared at there teacher, taking in the puzzle that was their teacher. She was unlike any they had ever met. Her raven hair went to her ankles with a thick white streak in front. She wore black leather flares, a tight form fitting silk tube top, covered by a black form fitting jacket. 4" high-heeled boots and a black motorcycle helmet under one arm.

She had several small pewter rings in her ears with a pewter chess rook at the base of her right one, a pewter looking barbell in her left eyebrow, a gem in her left nostril, and runic looking design under her fight eye, her eyes were a colorless grey that made her appear blind. And she had an air about her that screamed dangerous. "How old are you anyway?" demanded a student. "17." Serena replied emotionlessly. The class gawked; "You're our age!" cried another one. "Yes, I just happen to be smarter than the rest of you." She said indifferently. Someone in the back growled, and Serena made her way to their desk. When she stood in front of it she looked down at the person sitting there. Serena snorted rudely with amusement, "What!?" asked the student. "Hello Raye." Serena said struggling with the effort of keeping from laughing. "How do you know my-SERENA!?" _gasps_

_-TBC_


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wretchedly long wait here are just a few reasons why I haven't posted recently:

1) Lost rough drafts of next 5 chapters.

2) Writers block for replacements of next 5 chapters.

3) Been REALLY busy.

4) Writing like 12 new Fics [to later be posted.

5) One word G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D!!!

Good news though. I found the originals. I can now continue the story. A small waiting period shall be expected though.

Till then. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ja Mina 

P.S. I revised the 1st chapter a bit as well.


End file.
